Are you there?
by Jagura
Summary: Wieder eine Übersetzung. Diesmal von Vegetarian Salad, deren Original auch auf dieser Seite zu finden ist.


_Wenn ich mich zu weit entfernt fühle, von wo ich sein will, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig._

Jin schlief nicht. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Rücken, starrte auf die Innenseite seiner Lider und lauschte Mugen wie er sich bemühte, sich zu entspannen.

Das ging schon seit Wochen so. Mugen schlief unruhig, Leid und Reue zeichneten Sorgenfalten auf seine Stirn. Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Decken, als würde er den Verstand verlieren, wenn er sie verlor.

Jin erkannte, dass er zu Mugen´s Beschützer geworden war und deshalb schlief auch er nicht mehr viel. Meistens saß er nur an Mugen´s Seite, wachte über ihn und fühlte sich wie ein Schutzengel. Manchmal, wenn Mugen wimmerte, hatte er seine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, bis er sich wieder entspannt hatte. Und wenn Mugen um sich schlug, würde Jin unter seine Decken kriechen und ihn halten, bis er sich beruhigte und sich zitternd an ihn klammerte wie an eine Rettungsleine.

Jin wusste nicht, welche Art von Alpträumen Mugen hatte. Und Mugen wusste nicht, dass das Licht in seinen Träumen, dass die Schatten vertrieb, Jin war. Sie waren, in gewisser Hinsicht, sichtbar für einander, aber zur selben Zeit auch sehr verschleiert.

Fuu hatte den Unterschied bemerkt. Sie hatte das Band bemerkt, dass die Zwei zusammenhielt, welches sie aber selbst nicht zu sehen schienen. Da war eine unbeabsichtigte Liebe zwischen ihnen und sie entschied, nachdem sie verwirrt war wie sie reagieren sollte, dass es etwas Bewundernswertes war, in das man sich nicht einmischen sollte.

Nun lag Jin wach und er hörte das Rascheln von Decken, was bedeutete, dass Mugen sein Bett verlassen hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht. Er dachte, dass Mugen in ein Bordell ging, bis er den Körper seines Freundes neben sich spürte, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist", murmelte Mugen durch die Dunkelheit.

„Geh von meiner Decke runter." Jin zog an ihr bis Mugen sich runtergerollt hatte. Dann ergriff er dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich zurück, schlang einen Arm um ihn und warf die Decke wieder über sie beide.

Mugen steckte seinen Kopf unter Jin´s Kinn und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich habe Alpträume", wisperte er. Er klang wie ein ängstliches Kind, das ein Geheimnis enthüllte, welches es nicht erzählen sollte.

„Ich weiß." Jin streichelte sein Haar. „Was passiert darin?"

Mugen zitterte und Jin umarmte ihn fester. „Ich träume von Dunkelheit. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, verstehst du? Und ich kann den Weg hinaus nicht finden. Ich bin allein, also kann ich mir meinen Weg nicht freikämpfen. Und ich kann weder Fuu noch dich finden, also könnt ihr mir nicht helfen."

Jin war für einen Moment still. Seine Wange lag an Mugen´s Stirn. „Du bist nicht allein, Mugen", sagte er sanft und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. „Du fühlst dich vielleicht so. Aber wenigstens bin ich hier und ich habe nicht vor zu gehen."

Mugen erschauderte, als Jin´s Atem sein Gesicht streifte und ihn fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt hielt. Es waren die meisten Worte, die Jin jemals zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Er ergriff den Kimono seines Freundes und schaute zu ihm auf; hoffnungsvoll, aber mit dem Verlangen, das so typisch _Mugen_ war, dass Jin einfach nur glücklich war, dem Folge zu leisten.

Er fuhr mit dem Daumen Mugen´s kantigen Kiefer entlang und verhakte seine Finger darunter. Sanft aber bestimmt, zog er Mugen´s Mund zu seinem eigenen.

Mugen versuchte sich noch enger an seinen Freund zu drängen. Seine Hände fanden und hielten Jin´s schmale Hüfte, drückten ihre Körper zusammen. Jin schmeckte nach Regentropfen und Saké; Mugen wollte nicht, dass der Kuss endete. Erst als Jin´s Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, trennte sein Keuchen ihre Lippen.

Mugen hatte diese Nacht keine Alpträume.

Mugen öffnete sein Augen zu Jin, der neben ihm kniete und seine Schulter schüttelte. Der Ronin war voll bekleidet, sein rabenschwarzes Haar ordentlich zusammengebunden. Anders, aber genauso schön, wie es gestern Nacht auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, ausgesehen hatte. Seine Augen funkelten ihn hinter seiner Brille an. Das einzige Anzeichen in seinem Benehmen, dass irgendwas Außergewöhnliches passiert war. „Frühstück?"

Mugen lächelte, wickelte sich aus seinen Decken und beeilte sich beim Anziehen, um seinem Freund nach draußen zu folgen. Er wollte wirklich über das reden, was geschehen war. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass Jin meinte, sich niemals wieder darauf zu beziehen. Er seufzte bei diesem Gedanken; wünschte sich, er könnte den Samurai verstehen und begann die Mauer um seine Gefühle wiederaufzubauen, die Jin gestern Nacht so achtlos niedergerissen hatte.

Jin, als ob er seine Gedanken erraten hätte, verschränkte seine Finger mit Mugen´s, ein rätselhaftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Mugen drückte die Hand, wollte diese Gesellschaft und die Mauer fiel erneut. „Ich höre deine Stimme manchmal", sagte er sanft.

Jin sah ihn fragend an.

„In meinen Träumen", erklärte Mugen. „Ich höre dich meinen Namen rufen und manchmal, sehe ich dich lächelnd deine Hand ausstrecken." Sein Blick suchte Jin´s; sah, dass er ihn anschaute. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. „Nicht alle meine Träume sind Alpträume."

_Wenn ich mich zu eingeengt fühle um zu atmen; wie ein Baby, das Zähne bekommt; finde ich bei dir Erleichterung_


End file.
